Sick-bed
by Bathea
Summary: In which Lothiriel battles an overbearing housekeeper and Eomer is sent to bed for coughing... (one-shot)


**Sick-bed**

"And where do you think you are going?", a slightly annoyed voice sounded behind her. Regrettably, the young queen had not expected Alva, the housekeeper, to enter the royal apartments through the bathroom. It had been her only escape route, for both the king and several maids had been fussing over her ever since she had come down with the flu.

She tried to snuffle as elegantly as she could but her efforts were only met with smug satisfaction. "Your wonderful teas have helped a lot, Alva. I am feeling so much better.", Lothiriel offered appeasingly which made the old woman only huff in disdain.

"Is that so? Then you'll be glad to know how much firewood we'll be saving given the fact that your blazing hot forehead will heat all of Meduseld." Arms akimbo, the housekeeper stepped through the small door of the antechamber, successfully blocking her way in the process. Her withered hand felt cool against her skin, as she expertly inspected her heated face. Lothiriel sighed in defeat. "Alva, I need to help with the healer's..."

"You'll need for nothing except bed-rest, so move." The housekeeper's voluptuous body pushed her back inside the chamber. Quite frankly, Lothiriel was too weak to protest so she walked back to the big oaken bed defeatedly. While the old woman helped her settle, she shook her head angrily. "My lady, it's not that we don't appreciate your work but one should not kill oneself just for the sake of duty."

As the young queen slid back under the covers, Alva was spared from her dark stares. The housekeeper turned to her lady while spreading another woollen blanket over her.

"I can have Aebba sit with you if you like?"

Coughing soundly, Lothiriel shook her head vigorously. "There is no need, Alva, thank you. I'll ask the guards if I need anything." Her gaze was slightly sour, yet after a short while, both women were grinning. "Aye, you do that." The old woman stroked her cheek affectionately before taking her leave.

When the door clicked shut, sleep quickly overcame her only to be awakened by bustling sounds a short while later. Alva's form appeared in the door again accompanied by her husband, the lord of the Mark.

Eomer who looked as sick as she felt, started to untie his boots while Alva kept fussing over him.

"I can't believe you two sometimes! To bed! At once!", harsh whispers sounded through the air, as Eomer joined her in bed.

"What happened? she asked, still confused in her semi-drowsy state. Eomer eyed the housekeeper in annoyance and shrugged off his tunic. "She caught me coughing during council meeting, is this really necessary?" But judging from the housekeeper's sour expression, Lothiriel thought Alva' actions to be quite necessary indeed.

"You are both on bedrest and if I see anyone getting up for the next three days, I will have you tied to that bed. Royal couple or not!" And with that, she turned to leave, muttering in fast Rohirric which to Lothiriel sounded like a buzzing beehive. As the door clicked shut for a second time, Eomer pulled a pillow to him.

"I don't know why that woman can still scare the living daylights out of me." Lothiriel giggled which still sounded slightly stuffy. "Probably because you are still her little lad.", she grinned viciously which made him wince. Feeling his forehead, she turned to face him. "Didn't I tell you to sleep in the Queen's solar? Now you are sick too." He grunted at that while pulling her into his arms. "You know damned well that I can sleep without you." She laughed softly while shifting so that their heated foreheads touched. "So I do." And with that, they soon passed out to the sounds of the crackling fire.

* * *

Ahoi you all! Greetings from my bed. While battling the flu, I thought of this little snippet - my other stories will be continued soon but in the meantime, I like writing short stories. Thank you all for your lovely comments on Jewels of Life and other stories. I will respond to them in my next chapter. Until then, stay healthy and always sneeze in your sleeve and away from people ;)


End file.
